Sharing an umbrella
by pumpkinsandbuckets
Summary: It's raining and Nepeta hates it, especially because she doesn't have an umbrella. Good thing Karkat has one. ((humanstuck...fluffy katnep...T because karkat))


**((you shall be disappointed with my cat puns..i cant do them well..and this is my first hs fanfic.. D: ))**

**((i dont own these lovely characters but i want to))**

Nepeta Leijon hates the rain, because it's water and cats are afraid of it. Well, she's not a cat but she likes to think so. There was this one time, when she was still a kid, she drank almost all the water in the bath tub because she refuses to take a bath. How the hell did she even do that? Even I don't know. Nepeta's a weird kid so she'll find out a way to things that are incredibly impossible. She does take baths now since she's older, but if there's no school, she won't. She's really stubborn, isn't she?

Nepeta's in front of her school, waiting for the rain to stop. It's going for about 3 hours now. Will it ever stop? Why didn't she bring her umbrella? Well, apparently, she says that it'll add weight to her already heavy backpack. She's actually not even carrying a lot – a yarn (because cats love yarn), a sketchpad along with some pencils and crayons, and her cell phone which no longer has any charge so she can't even call her sister to pick her up. Wow, Nepeta, you're quite ready for any emergency.

She can always run like those other students who also don't have their umbrellas, but no, she will never run under those droplets of water. It's too scary. And don't they know that they might get sick by getting wet in the rain?

Nepeta is now the only student left in the vicinity. Or so she thought. There he is. The hottest and coolest and most adorable guy in school walking towards her carrying an umbrella. Ok, that was a bit exaggerated. He's not really the hottest and coolest and most adorable but for Nepeta, he's. Who is this young man that makes Nepeta's heart beat faster? It's no other than Karkat Vantas.

"You've been standing there for fucking hours. Aren't you gonna go home?" Karkat said with his grumpy but caring tone.

"It's raining."

"I can fucking see that. Why don't you just run or borrow an umbrella or something?"

"I don't want to get wet and I don't know where to purrow an umbrella."

But actually, she never really thought about borrowing. Nepeta, you're quite smart, too. If only Equius wasn't absent. He's got his heart broken. Aww. He's a really tough guy with a soft heart. Much like Karkat, but Equius is really strong while Karkat acts like he's strong.

"I guess my umbrella would fit us," Karkat suggested, "If… if it's alright with you."

This brought a spark in Nepeta's eyes, "Of purrrse I'm mewkay with it!" Nepeta sharing an umbrella with Karkat. That sure gave her a big smile in her face. She's always been waiting for this kind of opportunity to get close to Karkat. Sure, they're already close friends but they've got other friends too. If it's only the two of them always together, they'll be the object of teasing. Nepeta's fine with that but Karkat would surely get mad about it. That's how he is.

"Don't start thinking any weird thoughts, OK? I know about your fucking feelings for me and there's no fucking time for that now. I'm just being nice. You got that?"

"Karkitty, are mew rambling again?" Nepeta giggled.

Karkat's face reddened, "What? Fuck no! I'm just speaking my thoughts."

"Well, mew don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything to mew. And it's not like I'm always thinking about you. I just wanna go home right now."

"Uh…Good..Fine then."

"So… let's go?"

"Yeah."

So on they went. It's been established. Nepeta has feelings for Karkat and he knows about it but what does he feel for her? Will we find out? Who knows?

They were already halfway to Nepeta's house and they haven't had any conversation. Nepeta would really like to talk to him but he'd just say "shut the fuck up". Yes, he's being really mean but that's also him being unsociable. She's pretty much fine just walking beside him sharing an umbrella. They can always talk at school and she's already open with his feelings for him. What she really wants is to just be with him and feel his warmth, especially under this cold weather. If she could only pounce on him (which she actually does everyday) but then they'd get wet.

As for Karkat, he's actually thinking of starting a conversation, but what should he say? Should they talk about romcoms? That's the only common thing they have. They can talk about their ships but that just might lead to something about them. He doesn't want that because he's too shy to speak out his feelings (what feelings, hm). And it might ruin the mood they're having right now. Wait… what mood? You know, this silent but refreshing atmosphere full of warmth. He never really felt this before until now.

"So Karkitty…"

"What?" He looked at her with an annoyed face. Stupid fucking nickname.

"Do mew ship us together because I really like you. What about you?" Nepeta asked with a big grin.

Karkat stared at her in surprise, "What?! What the actual fuck, Nepeta? If you're going to start a fucking conversation, atleast not about us or you flirting with me! Jesus fuck. That fucking surprised me, really. I was having the fucking time of my life because of this silent atmosphere, and you know how I like silence."

She laughed, "Mew? You like silence? Mew who doesn't shut up? I'm actually the one purrprised that mew've been quiet for awhile. That's a record. And I was just making fun of you. Your reactions are really the best, Karkitty."

That made Karkat blush so he looked away and mumbled, "I can't talk because… because it's… you."

"What? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, mew said something."

"Fuck you."

Nepeta puffed her cheeks, "You're really stubborn."

Karkat blushed more at seeing her cute puffed face, "Just… fuck…"

And once again, silence overtakes them. Seriously, the two of them should just cuddle or kiss or something. They both turned back to being awkward again.

Nepeta's thinking of something to say again but instead, she keeps taking a glimpse on Karkat's adorable face. He still looks annoyed but she thought she saw a smile creeping on his lips. She brushed that thought away because he rarely smiles and he wouldn't do that for her. But that's what she thinks. She doesn't know that Karkat is actually happy that they talked. It wasn't that long but at least they talked normally, not like those other times when they're both alone, she'd go crazy and he has to run away.

Now that thought made him laugh.

"Um, what?" Nepeta glanced at him with a confused look.

"I just remembered something."

"Oh."

And again, silence.

This time, Karkat's the one trying to catch glimpses on Nepeta. She's really tiny. Wait, no, she's not. He just likes to think she's small because he's small, too. They're actually just about the same height. But he still thinks she's tiny because tiny people are cute.

Because they kept glancing at each other, they suddenly caught each other's eyes and locked their gazes for about a couple of seconds before they looked away with blushes on their faces.

"That…that was… There's no fucking meaning to that!" Karkat goes to his tsundere mode, "I-it's not like you know…! Just no! OK? Fucking fuckfuckfuckfuck. NO."

She giggled again with her most adorable giggle, "I got that, Karkitty. You're really funny. And mew don't have to get embarrass anymore. We're in front of my house now."

"I can fucking see that." But he actually just realized it, "And next time it rains, go get your own fucking umbrella."

"I can't promise that if I know you're gonna share yours."

"Fuck you."

There were no more cute embarrassing things said after that. They just said their goodbyes and went on with their life. Nepeta still does have a big crush on him and became bigger after this moment. Karkat obviously likes her but she's too dense to see it and he's too shy to say it, but both of them surely wants to share an umbrella together again.

**((it would really make me happy if you leave a review, may it be criticism or a comment or a compliment, because it would really make me write more fanfics :DDDD ))**


End file.
